movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Christine Palmer
Christine Palmer is a character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. She appears in Avengers: Infinity War, Doctor Strange 2, Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu and Doctor Strange 3. Christine Palmer is portrayed by Rachel McAdams. Biography Avengers: Infinity War Doctor Strange shows Christine some magic and Wong is with him. But, Thor comes and wants Doctor Strange to come in the Avengers. He accepts it and leaves. Doctor Strange 2 Christine Palmer and Stephen Strange spend more time with each other. One day, he gies to the USA where she is working along with Nicodemus West. Doctor Strange wants to show her Kamar-Taj , the place where he is very often and where he learned to use magic. Christine likes the magic very much and wants to learn it too. Strange thinks she goes back to the USA, but in fact she asks Wong of she can train under him. He accepts it. On the same time, Strange falls in love with a woman that comes from the Dark Dimension . Christine becomes jealous. And Strange is surprised to see that she has trained under Wong. She battles against Clea and beats her. She and Wong are very glad. Christine and Wong decide that she says to Strange that she will go back to the USA, but actually she stays in Nepal and wait for her chance. Some time later, Wong gives her a signal to come and she goes to it. She save Doctor Strange, Wong and Clea and they defeat Nightmare. Baron Mordo escapes in a portal. They destroy the Dream Dimension and Nightmare dies. Back at Kamar-Taj, they see that Baron Mordo took over it. Team Strange kill all his men and Strange kills Baron Mordo. Dormammu sends his Mindless Ones to kill them and opens a portal. Team Strange kill all the Mindless Ones and goes to the portal. Dormammu goes in it and they fight against him in the Dark Dimension. He is too strong and the team must surrender and go back to Earth. Clea doesn't want to surrender and stays in the Dark Dimension to kill Dormammu. This makes Christine Palmer very glad and she wants a cool name for herself. She finds 'Night Nurse' a good name. Wong laughs and walks away. Doctor Strange tells Christine that he loves her. In the After-Credit Scene, Stephen and Christine are testing some magic till Christine gets a message that S.H.I.E.L.D wants him to return in the Avengers. Christine says she also wants to be in the Avengers. Doctor Strange says he don't know of she can, but maybe you will once. Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu This scene where Christine Palmer in appears is similar as the After-Credit Scene of Doctor Strange 2, but different. Here she walks in with saying that S.H.I.E.L.D wants Strange to come back in the Avengers. Strange kisses Christine and he leaves. At the end, Doctor Strange comes back to Wong and her. They were training. Christine is very glad to see him back. Doctor Strange 3 Coming Soon Relationships Allies *Doctor Strange - Lover *Wong - Trainer *Clea *Nicodemus West *Thor Enemies *Baron Mordo *Nightmare *Dormammu † Category:MCU Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Allies